


2021 Drabble Collection

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: My 100 Word Drabbles written in 2021
Relationships: Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti, Alex Manes/Jim Valenti, Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Isobel Evans/Kyle Valenti, Max Evans/Alex Manes, Max Evans/Kyle Valenti, Michael Guerin & Jesse Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 79
Kudos: 36





	1. Forlex Drabble - 01

**Author's Note:**

> So... I’m not really sure if I’ll be writing too many more fics for RNM but I do enjoy the challenge of the 100 word drabble so I think I’ll be updating this throughout the year... Maybe, maybe not. It’s too soon to tell really.
> 
> They may just end up a mix of different fandoms, you never know!

Their surroundings were covered in snow; the tiny snowflakes still falling and dusting the ground, the trees, everywhere a brilliant shade of white.

Like a bright, shining beacon in the middle of the yard stood Alex. A wide smile on his face as he tilted his head back, opened his mouth to catch the falling snowflakes.

Forrest couldn’t take his eyes from the vision of beauty before him. He moved closer, reached for his hand and Alex smiled at him, the grin making his eyes shine.

A stray snowflake rested upon his lip. Forrest leaned closer, gently kissed it away.


	2. Forlex Drabble - 02

He’d thought playing the keyboard and singing at open mic night was terrifying enough the first time around but now it was different... His confidence had definitely grown, been boosted by the way he now saw himself.

Especially in the eyes of the person standing beside him, smiling at him; his eyes shining with excitement and pride as Alex’s fingers worked the keys. Forrest’s voice melding so perfectly with his own.

They were meant to be performing to the crowd but only had eyes for each other, lost in the melody of their own song.

Both smiling, both utterly happy.


	3. Kylex Friendship - 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @BlaiddDrwg1982  
> Who asked for: “Alex agonizing over the right potato for homemade French fries.”

“How about this one?”

“Too small.”

“This one? This one?”

“Too pointy... Too pretty.”

“Too pretty? It’s a _potato_ , Manes!”

Alex sighed and cast a look at Kyle who continued to stare him down. Why had he even invited Kyle on his mission? For the company? The encouragement? He hadn’t planned on him being more of a hindrance than a help.

“It needs to be **perfect**.” Alex stated.

“It’s food, not art.” Kyle snapped. “Besides, he’s not gonna be able to take his eyes off you long enough to even _look_ at the food.”

Alex blushed as he found it.


	4. Michael Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @sungbeen who directed me to Merriam Websters “word of the day”... Which I then had to google & still think I failed at

He could feel his breaths becoming heavier, his nostrils flaring in anger while his fingers curled into a fist. He hadn’t lost control like this in such a long time but whenever he saw Jesse Manes, his emotions would get the better of him.

He was one man; Michael was better than him, smarter than him, superior in ever way over this awful excuse of a human being.

Yet Jesse stared him down...   
If he was expecting Michael to feel a sense of deference towards him, he would be sorely mistaken.

Michael’s hand trembled, his memories flashing. He walked away.


	5. Alex’s Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @theredandwhitequeen who suggested “Joy” for a drabble

Alex’s heart was aflutter as he took a deep breath, attempting to steady himself. He wasn’t nervous...

Not at all.

How could he possibly be nervous on the happiest day of his life?

They stood, side by side, before a man dressed as Elvis who was to officiate the ceremony. It wasn’t what he’d dreamed of but he didn’t care. All that mattered was him about to commit his life to the love of his.

Hands clasped, they turned to look into each other’s eyes. Both barely able to see through tears of joy.

Both eager to say “I Do.”


	6. Jimlex Drabble - 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [BlaiddDrwg1982](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982) who keeps challenging me with odd prompts

“This one,” Jim waved the candle at Alex who caught a hint of the citrus and mint then immediately winced.

“Nope, this one!” Alex held onto the one in his hand, marked ‘leather and cider’.

Jim grasped his wrist, brought the candle closer to inhale the scent Alex was enamored with. Their eyes locked, holding each other’s gaze as Jim sniffed the wax.

It was an unusual scent but Alex’s eyes were shining with delight.

“Really? Why?” Jim asked.

Alex fluttered his eyes, leaned closer, both nervously peering around, making sure no one could see.

“Because it smells like you.”


	7. Alex & his Puppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [BlaiddDrwg1982](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982) Thinks of the most random things...

“Tell me you didn’t!”

Alex stood with his hands on his hips, gazing down with a stern expression upon his face.

Her big, brown, pleading eyes stared right back at him. The packaging strewn from one end of the kitchen to the other. No traces of the bacon remained, save for the remnants of the wrapping.

She continued to stare at him. 

Alex was angry she’d eaten his dinner, he’d actually been looking forward to cooking it but he’d left it on the counter… within her reach.

He scooped her into his arms, kissed her head. 

Unable to stay mad.


	8. Kyle & Isobel Drabble - 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still blaming [BlaiddDrwg1982](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982) for this... You evil, evil person you!!!

There was never a dull moment for Kyle once he started dating Isobel. She kept him on his toes and he absolutely loved her for it, loved and trusted her with all he had.

Which is why he’d often give himself over to her completely, allowing her to experiment on him using her powers; which was thrilling, exciting, terrifying but he loved it and her just the same.

But it wasn’t until he found the receipt for one anal bleaching and wax that he thought maybe she’d gone too far.

Yet he couldn’t deny how much they  _ both _ loved it.

  
  



	9. Maxlex Drabble x2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a two-parter because there was too much for only 100 words
> 
> [BlaiddDrwg1982](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982)   
> There are just no words anymore

Alex really should’ve known not to surprise Max Evans with something sexy and adventurous.

It had sounded so simple and fun. Had been so easy to slip the vibrator in place before going to meet him for their date at the Crashdown.

He’d kept it secret until Arturo brough their desserts. Alex whispered in Max’s ear about the toy inside him.

Max, in his eagerness, had tried to inhale his ice cream. The subsequent brain freeze caused him to lose control of his powers. Both screamed from the burst of energy.

The power went out. Alex came in his pants.

****

With no electricity, the Crashdown was plunged into darkness. Living in Roswell, the staff and customers were oddly used to this type of thing happening so there was no immediate panic; most simply continued eating their meals.

Max was horrified, threw money onto the table for the bill, immediately swept Alex outside, into his car and drove them home. Whispering repeated apologies. Alex wasn’t even embarrassed, just touched that Max was  _ so apologetic _ .

He even carried Alex inside, carefully setting him down on the bed, showering him with apology kisses.

Alex simply smiled, pulled Max into his arms, kissed him.


	10. Grief & Growth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @theredandwhitequeen’s suggestion of “Growth”

The hour was growing late as the sun was setting off upon the horizon but Alex’s eyes remained affixed upon the headstone before him.

Each time he came here, he would succumb to the plethora of emotions that washed over him. 

Was it anger? Grief? Relief? Loss?

It was all of them yet not one in particular that he could pinpoint. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes and blinked them away, reached behind to grasp the hand of the person standing by his side.

“It’s okay to cry, Alex.”

“He’s not worth the tears.”

Michael squeezed his hand.

  
  
  



	11. Malex Drabble - 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @pastelwitchling’s prompt of “golden”

Michael was used to working scorching temperatures, he didn’t really notice it though perhaps due to his unusually-high body heat. 

There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, he could  _ see _ the heat in the air, rising to meet the sun above.

He heard a car, who was dumb enough to come here on such an unbearable day?

Michael turned to see Alex walking towards him, his face alight, smiling brighter than the golden sun. The thirst inside him having nothing to do with the water bottle in Alex’s hand.

“Thirsty?” Alex asked with a wink.

Unable to speak, Michael nodded.

  
  
  



	12. Generic Group Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @foggyfestival who just wanted laughing or laughter

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed so hard, to the point that he’d been struggling to breathe, yet as he clutched his side and looked at those around him, all he could do was keep laughing.

None of them could remember what’d been so funny that it had set them all off. Iz was red in the face, Rosa had tears in her eyes. Michael’s chest  _ hurt _ .

But as he looked at Alex, and saw the light of laughter enveloping him too, Michael reached for his hand under the table.

Max snorted which set them all off again.

  
  
  



	13. Max/Kyle Drabble - 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [BlaiddDrwg1982](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982)  
> who recently informed me that sour gummy cockrings actually exist

Max wasn’t the type to use profanity; not on a day to day basis but when the situation called for it, he could spew all types of obscene words. The one person most privy to hearing his depravity was his lover.

Kyle loved running his tongue along his length, his own cock stirring while Max swore in pleasure. His teeth nipped the gummy ring around Max’s hardness, wincing at the sour taste as he sucked on the candy.

Max pulled Kyle up to meet him in a kiss, tasting the treat upon his lips.

“Your tongue is a fucking gift.”


	14. NSFW Drabble - 01

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for this goes ALL to [BlaiddDrwg1982](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982)  
> for writing Alex’s dialogue here as a joke & I just HAD to slip it into a fun drabble 😂

Michael’s name flashed upon the screen, Alex immediately answered but didn’t wait for him to speak.

“Thank you for contacting Alex Manes Sexual Gratification HotLine. During tonight’s marathon sexual encounter, please remember and adhere to the following options… For oral sex, please jam your cock in my mouth. For anal, please bend me over. For orgasm delay, please edge me within an inch of sanity. To return to the main menu, please tongue my balls. To speak with a representative please rim my ass until I scream incoherently.”

He paused, waiting for Michael’s response.

“Uh… It’s not Michael…” Max coughed.


	15. Forlex Drabble - 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For[ moviesbuff ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviesbuff)  
> who suggested ‘Torture’ for a prompt... but I didn’t ask which type so hopefully this’ll do :)

His face was set, jaw clenched closed, eyes hard, hands curled into tight fists. He was a soldier; he’d been trained to survive in even the harshest of situations. Alex was a fighter and would never succumb to any form of torture.

His father had beaten him, the Air Force had pushed him. He would never break.

But Forrest’s tongue was doing unspeakable things; things that made him want to scream in pleasure, buck his hips in delight, his eyes betraying the pure lust he felt for the other man.

“Do you yield?” Forrest asked.

“Never,” Alex winked.

Forrest smirked.


End file.
